


CoA: Trick or Treat

by ButMakeItGay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clextober 2019, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Honestly it's just really gay, Love, clextober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButMakeItGay/pseuds/ButMakeItGay
Summary: “Honeyyyy, I’m hooo-... what’s all this?”Lexa looked up from the floor where she sat cross legged in front of their coffee table, her hand still half stuffed into the cloth drawstring bag covered in cartoonish ghosts. “Boo Bags.”“What’d you just call me?” Clarke smirked as she walked further into the living room, bending down to drop a kiss onto waiting lips before plopping down on the couch beside her.“Yuck, yuck, yuck,” Lexa drawled, rolling her eyes with a smile. “No, I’m making ‘Boo Bags’. For the kids. See? Little ghosties. Fun."OrClexa's first Halloween.





	CoA: Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Set the following Halloween after Lexa falls. NGL, anyone can read this but many parts might not make sense if you haven't read my City of Angels au. But still, hopefully sweet and lighthearted.
> 
> No big spoilers for the main story either, sorry🤷

“Honeyyyy, I’m hooo-... What’s all this?”

Lexa looked up from the floor where she sat cross legged in front of their coffee table, her hand still stuffed halfway into the cloth drawstring bag covered in cartoonish ghosts.

“Boo Bags.”

“What’d you just call me?” Clarke smirked as she walked further into the living room, bending down to drop a kiss onto waiting lips before plopping down on the couch beside her.

“Yuk, yuk, yuk,” Lexa drawled, rolling her eyes with a smile. “No, I’m making ‘Boo Bags’. For the kids, see? Little ghosties. They're fun,” she declared, holding up a finished bulging bag from the done pile. “Raven and I went out today and got a bunch of stuff. Some candy I think'll be okay for everyone to eat and toys, little knick knacks, mini slinkies, clappers to annoy their parents, googly eyes... ya know, fun stuff to make 'em laugh. Oh, and we got these tiny devil horns for Penny," she beamed, pointing to the tubby ball of fur curled up in their reading chair. "They were Raven’s idea but they’re adorable, you’ll love them.”

“They sound adorable, but can we rewind to the clappers,” Clarke said, leaning down to plant wet, open-mouthed kisses along the exposed skin of her girlfriend’s elegant neck. “You fully realize those are going to drive the entire staff crazy as well, right?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Lexa hummed, tilting her head to give Clarke better access, “but Raven and I talked and we decided it was for the greater good. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice and all that.”

"You and Raven being friends has turned out to be a dangerous combination of intellect and reasoning,” Clarke decided, grinning at Lexa’s solemn nod of agreement as she pulled back and stood from her spot. “I’m gonna go change out of these scrubs real quick.”

“Okay, I’ll heat up dinner.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me, baby,” Clarke tsked, her voice trailing off as she moved down the hall.

Lexa chose to ignore those words as she hopped up the few steps leading into the kitchen, rounding the island on her way to grab plates from the cabinet. Setting their cutlery down beside the stove, she reached to turn the heat back on under the pan of beans, just high enough to bring the sauteed sugar snaps back to life.

It had been a revelation learning how to cook, one short video on how to correctly execute scrambled eggs turning into Lexa watching hours upon hours of various cooking channels, picking up tips and tricks and recipes, gaining a wealth of knowledge that allowed her to create a slew of meals for her and her girlfriend (as well as the occasional obnoxious dinner guests). One of her favorite pastimes had become ambling leisurely through farmer’s markets and local shopping centers, combing over produce and ingredients that would inspire her next creation. And now that she made her own money, she didn’t feel quite so bad swiping their card for pricier items despite knowing full well any given attempt could end up being a complete and utter failure.

Slipping the roast that had been left to warm out of the oven, she transferred the spiced apple… monstrosity she had made earlier into the oven instead, it’s aesthetic not anywhere near as picturesque as the video presented, but her confidence in it’s taste making up the difference in spades.

Clarke rounded the corner of the kitchen just as she was putting the finishing touches on their plates. “Damn, baby, that smells amazing.”

“Why thank you,” she grinned, turning her head to accept the puckered lips being offered. “Only Ina’s best for you, my love… And Gus had a sale going, so,” she shrugged a shoulder, picking up the plates as Clarke grabbed the silverware and glasses of wine to follow her back into the living room.

“Oh, you went to see Gus too?” Clarke said as they settled down on the couch, sipping her wine before accepting the plate being held out to her. “You guys were busy today. How’s he doing?”

“He’s good. Excited. Apparently Aden decided he wants to join little league next year, so he’s pretty pumped for that. I made little man an extra ‘Boo Bag’, I’ll drop it off on my way to the hospital on Saturday.”

Focusing on her meal, she popped a bite of the roast into her mouth, moaning quietly at the tangy balsamic flavor that danced across her tongue. She wasn’t a huge fan of patting herself on the back, feeling the act of self-congratulating a bit gauche for her tastes, but in this instance… pat pat.

Not hearing the sound of silverware scraping against ceramic beside her, Lexa paused her chewing of a bite of garlicky snaps as she looked over, seeing shining blue eyes looking back at her. “Wha’?”

The small smile on Clarke’s face only grew fonder as she reached over, tucking back a curl that had escaped Lexa’s haphazard messy bun. “You.”

“What about me?” she puzzled after swallowing the bite and taking a sip of wine.

“I just forget sometimes. I’m so used to you, how kind and wonderful you are, because you’re always like that… But then I come home to this insanely good food that you made completely by yourself-”

“Strictly speaking, that’s not entirely true. Madam Garten walked me through the process via your tablet," she smirked.

“Babe.”

“Sorry.”

“No sorries. It’s just, you’re so amazing... I love you so fucking much, it stops me in my tracks sometimes. You make these little treat bags for sick kids and go out of your way to make everything special for us... I guess I just don’t ever want to take for granted how wonderful you are.”

Lexa felt her heart tremble and ache at the words, taking a moment to let the intensity of their lilt and weight wash over her, calming her to her core. Releasing a cleansing sigh of adoration, Lexa silently reached over, taking Clarke’s plate and setting it down on the table beside her own.

“I didn’t mean for that to lose me my dinner,” Clarke said, chuckling even as she leaned back on the couch, making room for Lexa as she threw a leg over her hips to straddle her.

“You couldn’t have possibly expected to say something like that and not have me need to make out with you,” Lexa husked, already attaching ardent lips to succulent skin, trailing kisses up and over the smooth bend of her jaw before settling on wine stained lips. She moaned quietly, feeling strong hands grip her waist, pulling her closer as Lexa lightly sucked the fruity notes of dolcetto from a wandering tongue, only breaking away when they were both gasping for breath.

“But the… fuck,” Clarke shuttered as Lexa ran gentle teeth across a sharp edge of collarbone, yielding easily as she pushed aside fabric to explore new addicting terrains of warm flushed skin. “But the… food... cold.”

“I’ll heat it up,” Lexa mumbled, taking a second to admire the small, red mark blossoming in her wake. “When the timer goes off. I’ve got one set for dessert.”

“Wait, you made dessert?”

“Mhm,” she hummed, dragging her eyes away to look into twin blown abysses of lust shaded black.

“Well that’s just disrespectfully sexy. What’d you make?”

“Theoretically, spiced apple crisp.”

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned, grabbing a handful of Lexa’s t-shirt to yank her back into a decidedly messy kiss. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

///////////////////////////////////

“Mmm, oh my god, yeah. Yes, baby."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, you nailed it.”

“Good, that’s all I was worried about considering it looks like an absolute mess,” Lexa said casually, leaning her head forward to accept the bite being offered from a waiting fork.

“Mess is a bit harsh,” Clarke argued gently from where she laid reclined against her girlfriend’s chest now that dinner was over and the leftovers put away, bringing the fork back down to scoop together another bite for herself. “I would say it's more like… abstract.”

“More like, abysmal.”

“Rustic.”

“Raggedy assed.”

Clarke burst into bright laughter, twisting around to look up into a mischievously self-satisfied face. “Alright, you are banned from hanging out with Raven for at least a week.”

Lexa took a moment to enjoy the thrill of hearing her amusement, that sound still causing her stomach to pleasantly flip even after almost a year of living together. She never really thought the feeling would go away, lord knowing she desperately hoped it wouldn’t, but still, Lexa couldn't help but revel in the times she was responsible for the joyously intoxicating noise.

Blinking herself out of the love induced stupor, Lexa finally managed to respond. “Sorry, love, that’s not possible,” she said, dragging her fingers through satiny blonde strands, “She’s helping me bring in and hand out all of the stuff for the kids.”

“... Are we sure that’s a good idea? Raven plus children?”

“Well Anya flat out refused. She mumbled something about bubblegum and chemicals before just walking away, so Raven is pretty much my only choice. But it’ll be fine, I promise.”

“You say that as though any human on earth can keep her ass in line,” Clarke scoffed, raising another bite up to her girlfriend's lips.

“No, I know,” Lexa relented as she slowly chewed the still warm mouthful of cinnamon-y apple and oats, “but I told her if she didn’t I would take it as, quote, ‘direct and intentional disrespect’.”

“Oooh, pulled out the big guns.”

“Yeah, so she’ll be fine.”

“Damn, baby, manipulation looks so hot on you,” she grinned, setting the now empty bowl down on the coffee table as she flipped over, rising slightly to make room for Lexa to shimmy down the couch so they were laying face to face. Resting on her elbows to trace loving swirls and patterns along the cut of Lexa’s jaw, she settled on her stomach between soft thighs as arms circled her waist, nimble hands coming to rest on the swell of her backside. “Beautiful, kind, and cunning. A truly deadly combination.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Lexa rolled her eyes before sighing. “I just imagined her seeing some random kid and throwing out, ‘Goddamn, that’s a sweet fuckin’ mask, kid!’ in the middle of the PED's floor.” She flexed her fingers delightedly as a fresh wave of laughter tumbled from her girlfriend's mouth, knowing full well that Clarke could picture it just as easily as she had earlier that afternoon. “I was simply giving us both some insurance against that.”

“My Halloween hero,” she said, leaning forward to kiss her, “thank you, baby."

"Always," Lexa murmured, deciding resolutely that her crisp had nothing on cinnamon-spiced Clarke lips as she laced her fingers through honeysuckle locks.

“Mmm, let’s go to bed,” Clarke whispered against her neck, nibbling along stretches of flexing tendons as Lexa’s breathing picked up.

“But I have to finish the ‘Boo Bags’.”

“Counteroffer, you take me to bed so I can do filthy things to your body, then I help you finish them in the morning in nothing but my underwear.”

“... The matching black ones with-”

“With the little orange bows, yes. I know you’re feeling festive, darling.”

“Deal,” she agreed while swiftly sitting forward, cupping both arms under Clarke’s bottom to lift her as she stood. Feeling strong thighs immediately wrap around her waist, she mentally thanked Gus for his remedial strength training tips. “The ‘Boo Bags’ can wait,” Lexa breathed between kisses, steadily walking them toward their bedroom as she encouraged the slow grind of lush hips.

“That’s the spirit, baby," she smirked deviantly, "tonight you just worry about playing with my boo-bags.”

“For fuck’s sake, Clarke,” Lexa groaned, softly kicking the door shut behind them.

/////////////////////////////

“I can’t wait for the kids to see these. They’re gonna love them so much,” she beamed, holding the door to the play area open with her backside as Raven walked through.

“You realize every time you say ‘Boo Bags’, all I hear is ‘Boob-Bags’, right?”

“Yeah, that was brought to my attention when Clarke said pretty much the same thing night before last.”

“Godammit,” Raven scowled, shaking her fist in mock aggravation while trying to balance the teetering boxes of goodies. “You two living together fuckin’ sucks. She always gets the jump on me for jokes.”

“I know, your life is very unfair,” Lexa said consolingly, rubbing a hand condescendingly across the woman’s back before being shouldered away. “Also, knock off the cursing, the kids will be here soon.”

“Right, shit, sorry.” Raven winced slightly as she set down the boxes on the short crafts table, seeing Lexa’s blank stare. “Sorry! Sorry. Last one,” she vowed, drawing an ‘X’ over her heart.

“Just... get it out of your system now before they show up,” Lexa smiled exasperatedly while beginning to drape and tape fake cobwebs around the edges of the table. She worked quietly and diligently, ignoring the low hum of expletives from her friend as they started stringing little smiling bats along the surface of the giant window of the room before lining up the stacks upon stacks of small paper cups for when it was time to dole out the “super power potion”, otherwise known as fruit punch mixed with sparkling lime seltzer water and edible glitter dust.

“Hey, Lex, you guys need any help?”

Turning to the voice, Lexa smiled in greeting seeing the head poking through the cracked open door. “No thanks, Cos. I think we’re almost set.”

“Okay, well I’m gonna start rounding up everyone who can make it.”

“‘Kay,” she agreed easily before a thought occurred to her. “You know what, before you do that, can you please hunt down Clarke and see if she can bring over the cookies she brought with her this morning? If she’s tied up just ask for the key to her office and I’ll grab them.”

“Sure. Looks great in here by the way.”

“Yeah it does, ‘cause we’re the fuckin' shit.”

The unamused look on Costia’s face as her eyes slide from Raven to Lexa and back had Lexa huffing loudly, throwing an empty cup at the verbal offender so that it bounced off her forehead in rebuke. “Ignore her. She’ll be on her best behavior when everyone gets here.”

“If you say so,” Costia mumbled as she pulled back, shutting the door behind her.

“Was that necessary?”

“It’s way too easy to get under her skin. It’s like a knee-jerk reaction, I can’t help myself.”

“You’re literally a child, but I digress. My position remains the same, you know how I’ll feel if you curse in front of these kids… How do you think your abuela would feel about that?”

“I’m gonna murder Anya for ever telling you that," Raven grumbled, setting down the now empty jug of juice beside the black serving cauldron a little more forcefully than necessary. "Yes, okay, I won't slip. Fudge, crap, friggin, or freaking only," she listed off boredly.

"... Good enough."

"What about binch?"

"Hard no."

"God, kids are such fuckin' squares."

"You can go home, you know?" she offered politely, the hiss of the seltzer water punctuating her words as she slowly twisted off the cap. "Cos is here and Clarke said she'd make it in as long as nothing crazy happens. If you feel uncomfortable, it's okay, I won’t feel abandoned."

"Nah, I'm staying," Raven assured, dropping tiny fake spiders along random pieces of cobweb. "I bought all this shi-... stuff, and you made up the bags. I wanna see their faces when they get it."

Nodding as she accepted her words, Lexa started slowly mixing the concoction together so as to not splash the menacing looking red coloured juice up onto the sleeve of the very white shirt of her pirate costume. "Thank you again, by the way. You have no idea how much I appreciate you helping me do all this for them. I hate knowing they're missing out on something as fun as trick-or-treating, it’s so unfair."

"Meh. I got more money than sense, figured 'why not'."

"Not true, but still… you're a good person, Raven. I'm really glad you're in my life," Lexa said, flashing her friend a genuine smile.

Raven looked at her softly, smiling back at her as she reached over, gently squeezing her shoulder as she spoke. "That's sweet… when are we gonna tell Clarke you're in love with me?"

The inelegant snort that erupted from her body was mostly drowned out by the sound of the room's door banging open, Lexa looking over to see her girlfriend swaying her way in, obviously having kicked it open due to her hands being full. "Who's in love with Raven?"

"Me, apparently," Lexa rolled eyes as she sat down the empty bottle, moving forward to take one of the large platters of cookies from her arms. "You didn't have to kick it, love, I would've opened the door for you."

"Well, that would've been too easy, now wouldn't it," she teased, setting down her platter and turning to face the pair. "Besides, how else was I was supposed to discover this torrid love affair, if not by catching you in the act?"

"She's got a point, Woods," Raven nodded, rounding the table to grab napkins from a sack on the other side.

Ignoring her friend, Lexa stepped forward, sliding her arms around Clarke's waist as she melted against her, feeling comforting arms wrap around her shoulders as she tucked her face into the warm space of Clarke’s neck. "Hi… I missed you this morning," she whispered, smiling into the goosebumps rising beneath her lips. "I hate waking up without you."

"I know, baby. But you looked so peaceful, I wanted to let you sleep."

"I like to kiss you first thing in the morning though," she pouted, leaning back to display her expertly protruding lower lip.

"I did kiss you though, you just weren't awake to know it," Clarke smirked, leaning forward to drag her teeth slowly over the pillowy pout.

"Blehgh, blehgh," they heard from the other side of the table, turning to see Raven pretending to vomit into her handful of napkins.

"That's unsanitary, you know."

"So's your face," Raven smartly retorted, balling up the top napkin and tossing it at them. "I'm gonna go change while you two are being gross."

"Never mind," Clarke chuckled lightly, sliding her hands over Lexa's chest as she turned back, "she's gonna fit right in with the kids."

//////////////////////////

“She’s a cheater, I want my jawbreakers back.”

“Raven.”

“No, I know she was working in cahoots with Spiderman, I’m not dumb. She just magically gets it right and then immediately runs over to share it with him? No, she was giving him his cut.”

“They’re seven, I really doubt they masterminded a coup to overthrow you for your candy fortune of a whopping two whole jawbreakers,” Lexa said, not bothering to hold back a grin at her friend.

“I feel like you underestimate children, which is a dangerous mistake. And besides, it’s the principle of the thing... I’m getting my jawbreakers back.”

“No, you’re not, Belle,” she sighed, grabbing a few fingers-full of the woman’s golden dress and easily pulling her back. “There’s no principle to be learned from her beating you at ‘Guess Which Hand the Candy’s In’, and you’re definitely not taking candy from an actual child. On Halloween. There’s a bucket of candy over there, go nuts.”

“It’s the princip-”

“Hey, baby,” Clarke interrupted, having broken away from her spot at the craft table where her and Costia had been helping a group of kids decorate their own personal monster themed cookies. “Xav and Cameron are asking for you, I think everybody’s ready to show you their masterpieces.”

“Ooo, yay,” she smiled, setting down her cup of ‘potion’ as she trailed a hand over her girlfriend's hip in thanks before hurrying over to claim a tiny vacant seat. Settling in, Lexa beamed as she looked around the large table, seeing all the messy workstations and more spooky-color dyed icing on tiny faces and fingers than on the actual cookies. “Oh gosh, guys, these look amazing!”

A cacophony of squeaky voices rose up at her words, each master decorator trying to hold their cookie higher in the air for her to see and praise first. “Hey, hey, everybody, calm down,” Costia cut through with a smile, reaching out to gently lower the tiny arms of the two children seated beside her. “Miss Lexa is going to see everybody’s work, okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded eagerly, flashing a toothy grin at all the kids, “that’s my favorite part.”

“Let’s start and go clockwise, which is ...?”

“Left!”

“Right!... No wait, left!”

“Good, David- excuse me, Aladdin,” Lexa smiled encouragingly at the little boy sat across from her, “you got it, clockwise is left. Why don’t you start us off, Mr. Smartypants, show everybody what you made.”

////////////////////////

“So what are you guys doing after this?” Raven asked, turning back to Clarke after having handed one of the late arrivals their own bulging ‘Boo Bag’ and a cup of potion while letting the parents know where they could find the more adult snacks on the other side of the room. Not getting a response she looked over, seeing her friend, whose face was now decorated with a painted on swirling glittery butterfly, smiling like a dope at one person in particular. “Keep it in your pants, Griff.”

“Watch your mouth,” Clarke reminded her absently, gaze still lingering on the happy, animated face. She felt a nudge on her shoulder a moment later, knocking her out of her thoughts. “What?”

“I need attention right now,” Raven sniffled sarcastically. “Seriously though, what are you guys doing tonight?”

“I have no idea. She’s been so excited about this we haven’t really made any plans. We’ll probably just watch movies and get takeout or something.”

“Ew, no, that’s boring. We should go out.”

“Raven,” she sighed, leaning back against the wall behind her, “I have been at work since six thirty this morning, I have had two codes already and I’m not even off for another four hours.”

“Hold up,” Raven jumped in, holding a hand in the air to stop her. “I thought you worked till ten?”

“Since I came in a little early I got John to cover for me tonight, I wanted to get the evening off since it’s Lex’s first like, real Halloween. I wanted us to do something together,” she said, eyes naturally trailing back over to the craft table.

“Coming out would be the perfect something though,” Raven argued as she refilled a cup for a tiny bumblebee shaped human who had toddled over for seconds, taking a moment to coo over the rosy cheeked, busy little bee before turning back to her friend. “We’ll have a great time.”

“I’ll ask Lexa-”

“Ugh, forget it.”

“What?” Clarke chuckled, dragging her eyes away to look at the grumpy woman.

“You know da-ang… dang well that she’s gonna wanna just stay home with you.”

“You don’t know, she could surprise you,” she reasoned, laughing again at the unimpressed being directed at her.

“There is no way she's gonna choose going out over sitting at home, loved up with you. You two are like an old, boring married couple.”

Clarke hummed blandly, eyes wandering around the room, taking in all the smiling faces enjoying the efforts of the two most important women in her life. “Stands to reason, considering I probably am going to marry her,” she shrugged flippantly despite her heart thumping violently against her ribs at the words.

She had been thinking them, envisioning the reality and logistics of the prospect more and more recently, yet the act of actually putting it out into the world still left her feeling minutely foolish as she took in her friend's slack jawed stare from the corner of her eye.

A set of fingers came up to crisply snap in front of her face, causing her head to rear back in annoyance as she turned to focus her attention fully on the woman beside her. "I know you did not just say that like that," Raven dubiously replied, a deep furrow etched between her brows as she glared at Clarke.

"Say it like what?" she demanded, thoroughly confused by the reaction.

"Like you were telling me you're considering buying a houseplant," Raven said as though it should be obvious.

"I really didn't think this would be news to you."

"Uh, well, you were mistaken. Since when have you been thinking about this?"

"Recently," she answered honestly. "I just keep thinking about it here and there."

"Y'all haven't even been together a year."

"We haven't?" Clarke gasped in faux surprise before rolling her eyes and scoffing. "No duh, Rave, I'm well aware of how long my relationship has been going on. But I mean… I just don't care. Absolutely nothing about us has been normal from the start, I'm not gonna start worrying about that now. She moved in with me from the get go and it's been great. And considering I've always hated living people, that says a lot... I've legitimately never felt more… at home, than when it's just us together-"

"Gay."

"I'm stupidly head over heels in love with her... I mean she's the best friend I've ever had-"

"Yo."

Clarke chuckled at that, nudging Raven with her shoulder before speaking again. "You're gonna have to get over that one eventually and come to terms with being a very close second… Listen, I'm not saying we're gonna do it any time soon, I'm only saying… I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her… That's if she wants to as well, of course."

"Pffft," the woman guffawed immediately, shooting her friend a deeply incredulous look. "If'. Yeah, okay. Sure, Jan."

"Well, it's fair… she's just starting her life. She may decide she wants something else one day."

"I really doubt that's gonna happen, dude. Do you have any idea how much that sad sack apparently pined over you before you got together? Anya said it was pathetic," Raven grinned at her.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke reached down to check her pager as she felt it vibrate against her hip. "Yeah, well, as heartwarmingly honest as Anya can be, she also takes great joy in raggin' on Lexa so… Egh, I have to go deal with this. I'll try to swing back through before you guys head out."

"Hey, hang on for a second," she said, dropping a hand on Clarke's arm as she started to push away from the wall and turning to face her completely. "I'm your friend so just like, shut up and really hear me when I say this."

"Lovely way to start off."

"Totally," she nodded seriously before continuing. "Anyway, you? Have got to stop being so insecure. You went from talking about marrying Lexa, to her not wanting you in like three seconds flat. That's messed up."

"I just don't want-"

"No I know, but let me finish… I get it, I really do... But she's not Finn. And she's not that chick from college and she's not Niylah, okay. She's not going to change her mind," Raven stressed. "Elizabeth Swann over there loves you. For real. She talks about you all the time, to the point that it's annoying to be completely honest. Like, I love ya too, but sometimes I have to just be like, 'hush'… Whether you guys decide to get all official about it or not, I really don't see Lexa leaving your ass anytime soon," she ended with a grin, soft eyes staring warmly at her… before widening in horror, a swift hand flying up to clamp over her mouth.

Clarke could not help herself.

She tried to tamp down the snickering rumbling through her at the terror stricken gaze as worried brown eyes looked over her shoulder before darting around the immediate area.

"It doesn't count, there's no kids here," Raven rushed out, sliding her hand down to rest over her heart.

"Keep telling yourself that," Clarke chuckled, turning to walk away.

"It doesn't count! There's no kids over here!"

"Okay."

"You- we just won't tell Lexa."

"Bye, Ray," she waved demurely over her shoulder, hearing the increasingly desperate hissed pleas from her friend.

"We won't, right?.... Clarke... Clarke!"

/////////////////////

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Lexa looked up from where she was helping a new batch of kids decorate their cookies, smiling brighter when she saw the source of distraction.

"Hey swashbuckler, I got paged so I'm gonna step out. But I'll try to swing back through before you pack up."

"Oh, okay," she said, motioning to the child she was helping that she would be back in a moment as she stood. Grabbing Clarke's hand, she led her a few steps away from the table to give them the illusion of privacy. "Anything bad?"

"Nah, I woulda booked it out of here if it had been, it's just admin stuff. But I wanted to say 'bye' in case I get swamped."

"Okay... I'm so glad you got to be here today," she smiled, stepping closer as she laced Clarke's fingers through her own. "We're probably gonna take whoever wants to tag along around to hand out bags to the ones who couldn't make it down, but if we miss you, I'll see you at home." Without a thought, she moved forward, placing a small kiss to fruity punch flavored lips.

The chorus of tiny heckling 'oooo's and even squeakier 'ewwww's had the tips of her ears burning, feeling a fiery flush race across her cheeks as she glanced sheepishly at the table beside them, scowling when she saw her fellow crafts leader egging the children on with her own teasing noise of delighted scandal.

"Yeah, ew, Miss Lexa," she heard, causing her to turn back and take in the highly amused look on her girlfriend's face.

"Et tu?" she questioned dryly.

"It's okay," Clarke assured her in a quiet voice through her mirth. "Raven slipped too, now you're even. Don't worry," she hurried on when she saw Lexa frown deeply, "there was no one around. Don't tell her I told you though, she'll have a breakdown anyway."

"I won't," Lexa harrumphed, rolling her eyes at the whole situation. "Get out of here before I do something else to embarrass myself."

"'Kay, see you later… or tonight."

"I love you," she whispered, giving Clarke a quick hug before she left.

"I love you too, baby. Have fun… have fun guys," she called to the room at large as she moved toward the open door, hustling her way out as her pager sounded again.

Taking her seat back at the table, the children's chatter started up immediately, a dozen sets of tiny sparkling eyes looking at her as she was bombarded by question after question.

"Why'd you kiss Dr. Clarke?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Do you love eachuhver? My daddy says people kiss when they love eachuhver."

Lexa closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, trying to ebb the redness she was sure covered her entire face. When she opened them, her withering glare settled on the grinning face across from her, chin resting in the cradle of her palms as the woman leaned her elbows on the table.

"I think you have some questions from the audience, Miss Lexa," Costia whispered conspiratorially, visibly holding back laughter.

Shaking her head minutely at the gleeful teasing woman with narrowed eyes, Lexa clicked her tongue before speaking. "Thank you, Judas, your friendship is truly a thing of wonder."

///////////////////////

"I'm getting her coal for Christmas."

Clarke chuckled as she climbed back into bed, reclaiming her spot after having put out the candles around the room, sliding an arm around her girlfriend's trim waist once she had pulled the light blanket over them both. "You're so full of it."

"I am... I'm gonna give it to her in a big fancy box in front of all the kids so they ask a million questions about what Miss Costia did that was bad enough to get coal from Santa."

"Uh huh, 'cause I definitely believe you would give one of your friends anything other than a thoughtful, lovely gift."

"Just watch me."

"Mhm, I will, baby," she conceded, knowing the woman wouldn't even remember her plans for revenge when the yuletide season rolled around. "Anyway, how did you like your first official Halloween?"

Lexa smiled, feeling lips tickle across the back of her neck as the arm wrapped around her pulled her closer. Threading and unthreading their fingers together slowly, she nestled herself back into the cradle of Clarke's body, the warm softness of their bare skin pressed together causing her eyes to begin to droop. "It was wonderful, I loved all of it. All their little faces as they did the activities… I'm happy that I'm able to do more stuff with them now."

"Me too," Clarke hummed, placing whisper soft kisses along her shoulder and neck, the touch soothing and relaxing to them both. "You're not disappointed we didn't go out with everybody?"

"Not even remotely," Lexa chuckled quietly. "Listening to Raven chant 'Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!' every half an hour is not particularly my idea of the perfect Halloween… We'll go out with them next weekend or something."

"You don't mind that everyone thinks we're an old, boring couple of stay at home stick-in-the-mud's?"

Flipping over carefully, Lexa immediately scooted herself forward again, breathing deeply at the feel of Clarke's thigh slipping between her own as she slung a leg over her plush hips. "I don't care what anyone thinks. Except you," she whispered, curling an arm under her pillow while the other tightened around Clarke's waist, green eyes slowly trailing from drowsy pools of blue down to where their chests pressed together and back up again. "I don't need anyone else but you to have fun… Us, together, in our home, watching terrible movies-"

"They're not terrible," Clarke interjected, running gentle fingers through sex mussed chestnut curls. "They're classics."

"They're vulgar."

"How in the world are 'Scream' and 'Halloween' vulgar?"

"You see two people disemboweled within the first fifteen minutes," she grimaced.

"And here I thought you loved cinematic masterpieces," Clarke sniffed, her haughty expression dissolving into a smile as Lexa rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss plump pink lips, feeling the woman take a moment to caress the full apple of her cheek as their noses brushed intimately, before she tucked her head beneath Clarke's chin.

"Either way," Lexa continued as her eyes slid shut, her voice sounding groggy and muffled against warm skin. "I got to be with you, that's all I care about... I love you, I love just hanging out and doing nothing with you… And today was perfect, I wouldn't change anything."

"Yeah?" Clarke asked, closing her eyes as she started to drift off.

"Mhm," she hummed. "Happy kids… good dinner… got to spend my evening with you-"

"Got to play with my 'boo bags' again," Clarke lazily cut in. She couldn't stop her soft chuckle as a slim finger sluggishly flicked her on the shoulder, an accompanying grunt rumbling out of her unamused girlfriend. "You brought this on yourself."

"Never mind, I actually regret everything."

Sighing quietly, Clarke held the woman just a little bit tighter, pressing a sleepy smile into lavender scented hair.

"... I love you, too. Happy Halloween, baby."

"Happy Halloween, love."

///////////////////////

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this works for the theme. I tried at least. Also, for regular CoA readers, I've decided on no angst ending. After a lot of thought, I don't think it will add anything to the story. If anything, I think it would actually detract from it. So, original (mine, not the movie) ending only, as originally planned.


End file.
